Królestwo Egiptu
Królestwo Egiptu - chrześcijańskie państwo w Afryce istniejące w latach''' ''' 1098 - 1180 (I Królestwo) oraz 1329 - 1436 (II Królestwo). W obu przypadkach zostało ono podbite przez muzułmański Kalifat. I Królestwo I powstanie koptyjskie Arabowie rządzili Egiptem od 640 r., kiedy to wydarli go z rąk Bizancjum. Początkowo traktowali oni lokalnych chrześcijan stosunkowo łagodnie - mogli oni wyznawać swoją wiarę, pod warunkiem, że płacili dżizję (podatek nakładany na niewiernych), która i tak była o wiele niższa, niż daniny na rzecz cesarza. Sytuacja zaczęła jednak zmieniać się na przełomie X i XI w., kiedy upadło Bizancjum, a katolicy zorganizowali I wymierzoną w islam krucjatę. Spowodowało to wzrost fanatyzmu w kręgu muzułmańskim. Inną przyczyną niezadowolenia Koptów był upadek państwa Tulunidów i jego podbój przez Kalifat, który prowadził o wiele bardziej rygorystyczną politykę wobec innowierców. W efekcie egipscy chrześcijanie zaczęli być coraz bardziej prześladowani przez muzułmanów. Co prawda wciąż można było znaleźć w Egipcie możnowładców i bogaczy o wyznaniu chrześcijańskim, lecz nie posiadali oni żadnego wpływu na rządy w swoim kraju. W skutek tego powstał swoisty ruch oporu, który skupił się wokół bogatego ziemianina, Hanriego. Pod jego przywództwem Koptowie przygotowywali się do buntu. Ten wybuchł 1. lipca 1098 r. Powstańcy, korzystając z powstałego w Kalifacie chaosu związanego z walkami o władzę, szybko opanowali Kair, większość lewobrzeżnego Egiptu oraz deltę Nilu i ogłosili niepodległość. Ich królem obwołany został Hanri. Rządzący wówczas kalif Ubayd II musiał się z tym pogodzić, ponieważ miał na głowie usiłującą pozbawić go władzy opozycję. W ten sposób powstało I Chrześcijańskie Królestwo Egiptu. Rządy Hanriego Wyzwoliciela Lud, z racji poprowadzenia powstańców do zwycięstwa, bardzo szybko nadał królowi Hanriemu przydomek "Wyzwoliciel", którego ten, z racji tego, że bardzo mu odpowiadał, zaczął używać w oficjalnych dokumentach, co bardzo przeszkadzało i irytowało muzułmańskich posłów do niego przybywających. Hanri w pełni korzystał ze swoich dużych talentów dowódczych i dyplomatycznych, by umocnić swoje państwo. Główną do tego drogą była ekspansja terytorialna. Ta prowadziła egipskich wojowników we wszystkie strony świata - do 1150 r. Egipt opanował Cyrenajkę, zajmując istniejące tam niewielkie muzułmańskie emiraty; podbił on także nubijską Makurię i w wyniku wojny z Etiopią opanował jej część Nubii; na wschodzie zaś, korzystając z Epoki Buntów w Kalifacie, opanował także większość Ziemi Świętej, choć bez Jerozolimy. Terytorium chrześcijańskiego Egiptu powiększyło się dzięki temu niemal trzykrotnie. W państwie Hanriego, niejako z przymusu, istniała pewna tolerancja religijna - w Królestwie Egiptu, obok siebie żyli miafizyci, monofizyci, muzułmanie sunniccy i szyiccy, a także niewielkie społeczności żydowskie i prawosławne. Sam Hanri, jako miafizyta, organizował misje nawracające ludność na ten odłam chrześcijaństwa. Odniósł w tym ogromny sukces - gdy na początku jego rządów wyznawcy tej religii stanowili w Egipcie mniejszość, to pod koniec byli już zdecydowaną większością. Hanri zmarł w 1156 r., w wieku 79 lat, po 58 latach rządów. Swoim następcom pozostawił kraj silny militarnie, gospodarczo i administracyjnie, lecz otoczony licznymi wrogami, chcącymi odzyskać swoje ziemie bądź po prostu zniszczyć chrześcijański przyczółek na Bliskim Wschodzie. Hanridydzi Po śmierci Hanriego Wyzwoliciela na tron wstąpił jego syn (pierwszego bowiem zdołał on przeżyć), mianowicie Da'oud (Dawid). Ponieważ był jeszcze dzieckiem, władze przez większość jego rządów sprawoał regent. Wstrzymał on politykę ekspansji, zamiast tego koncentrując się na wzmocnieniu państwa. Wprowadził on mieszankę zaczerpniętego z cywilizacji zachodniej feudalizmu z lokalnym muzułmańskim systemem społecznym. Doprowadziło to do tego, że Dawid w przeciwieństwie do swojego wielkiego ojca nie posiadał jednak takiego poważania i posłuchu, a jego pozycja, z powodu małej domeny, była słaba. Innym problemem było ustabilizowanie się władzy w Kalifacie, gdzie mocno ster władzy uchwycili Erdemidzi. Gdy Da'oud umierał w 1172 r., nad Egiptem zaczęły zbierać się pierwsze ciemne chmury. Następcą Dawida była jego siostra, Rana. Była ona już człowiekiem podstarzałym, a także znacznie mniej utalentowanym od Hanriego. Rządziła tylko trzy lata, więc nie możemy powiedzieć wiele o jej rządach. Upadek I Królestwa Na tron wstąpił jej syn, Tajaddin, który po ojcu pochodził z dynastii Ibrahimidów. Był on ostatnim królem I Królestwa. Tymczasem Kalifat rósł w siłę, odzyskawszy część potęgi sprzed okresu rebelii. Teraz kalif Tolun Wielki zorganizował pierwszy dżihad, wzywając wszystkich muzułmanów do walki z niewiernymi. Jego celem był Egipt. Tajaddin, pomimo bohaterskiej walki, nie miał szans z połączonymi siłami wielu muzułmańskich państw, z Kalifatem na czele. Został zmuszony do ustąpienia w 1180 r. i ucieczki z Egiptu do Sułtanatu Ahhejadidów w Tunezji. Tam został zamordowany na rozkaz samego sułtana Tunisu, Muzaffaraddina. II Królestwo II powstanie koptyjskie Po podboju Egiptu przez Kalifat sytuacja Koptów bardzo szybko stała się podobna do tej sprzed I powstania. Urzędy i tytuły ponownie zmonopolizowali muzułmanie, a chrześcijan szykanowano. Początkowo jednak nie mogli oni nic z tym zrobić - po klęsce I Królestwa byli zbyt osłabieni. Z biegiem czasu rośli jednak w siłę, rodził się wśród nich opór. W ciągu następnych 150 lat sytuacja na Bliskim Wschodzie znacznie się zmieniła - Kalifat utracił wszystkie ziemie w Azji Mniejszej, a inwazja Mongołów, którzy w 1226 r. zdobyli i splądrowali Mekkę, tylko ich osłabiła. W samym Kalifacie ponownie co kilkadziesiąt lat dochodziło do walk o władzę, wyczerpujących i tak już osłabione imperium. W tej sytuacji Koptowie postanowili działać. W 1329 r. uzbrojeni wojownicy koptyjscy wyszli na ulice Kairu i Aleksandrii. Zdobyli oni budynki władz i okrzyknęli królem Egiptu swojego wodza, Ablariona, którego, ku pamięci króla Hanriego oraz faktu, że poprowadził ich do wolności, nazwali "Wyzwolicielem". I tak już osłabiony Kalifat pod rządami Jabira II uznał niepodległość tego nowego państwa, obejmującego niemal cały Egipt. Panowanie Ablariona W przeciwieństwie do swojego poprzednika, Hanriego, Ablarion nie prowadził ekspansji terytorialnej. Zamiast tego skupił się na rozwoju gospodarczym i kulturalnym państwa. Za jego czasów Egipt rozkwitł, jak nigdy wcześniej od czasów rzymskich - nad Nilem, korzystając z jego wylewów, powstały wielkie pola uprawne, które dzięki systemowi nawadniania wydzierały pustyni nowe terytoria. Kwitł handel z Nubijczykami i Abisyńczykami, egipskie karawany docierały nawet do Czarnej Afryki. Jednocześnie nad Nilem i w Przesmyku Sueskim, nad resztkami dawnego kanału łączącego Morze Śródziemne i Czerwone, powstały liczne zamki i twierdze, zabezpieczające główne szlaki biegnące do serca Królestwa. W najważniejszych miastach egipskich, z Kairem i Aleksandrią na czele, powstały istne pałace, w których mieszkali członkowie rodziny królewskiej, czy też lokalni możnowładcy. Król Ablarion Wyzwoliciel zmarł w roku 1369 r. , w wieku 62 lat i po czterdziestu latach panowania. Władzę nad Egiptem po jego śmierci przejął jego syn, Jared. Walki o władzę Rządy Jared były już znacznie słabsze, niż jego ojca - nie miał takiego poważania i posłuchu, jak on. Mimo tego usiłował on utrzymać ład w państwie. Szybko jego głównym rywalem stał się syn jednego z przywódców powstańców z 1329 r., a także przyjaciela jego ojca, Adnana, czyli książę Asuanu Saba. Walka o władzę pomiędzy nimi rozpoczęła się od dworskich utarczek i słownym pojedynków, ale wkrótce pomiędzy stronnictwami obydwu zaczęło dochodzić do bójek i walk ulicznych. Wreszcie w lipcu 1374 r. poplecznicy Saby z nim samym na czele wtargnęli do pałacu królewskiego i zmusili króla Jareda do abdykacji. Został on pozbawiony wszystkich swoich ziem, które przeszły w ręce zwycięzcy. Ablarionowie zostali obaleni, a władzę, przejęli Adnanidzi. Dopiero po przejęciu władzy Saba pokazał swoją prawdziwą twarz. Za nic miał sobie prawo, Działał jak chciał, byle by tylko wzmocnić swoją władzę. Wiele osób, zwłaszcza możnych, nie podobało to się, bo takie rządy odczuli na własnej skórze; lud zaś zaczął go nazywać "Nieprawy". W efekcie narodził się spisek, mający obalić władcę. Bo buntu doszło wreszcie po dziewięciu latach, w 1383 r., gdy król wracał ze zwycięskiej wyprawy wojennej, dzięki której przyłączył do Egiptu Kretę, wcześniej będącej w rękach tengrystów z Bałkan. Na jego czele stał bratanek obalonego króla Jareda, Qadir. Po kilku starciach z lojalistami króla Saby udało się zmusić go do ustąpienia z tronu. W efekcie władza ponownie wróciła w ręce Ablarionów. Rządy króla Qadira trwały zaledwie trzy lata, lecz przez ten czas był on bardzo szanowany przez poddanych (poza poplecznikami obalonego Saby). Bardzo szybko odbudował kraj po wojnie domowej i naprawił wyrządzone przez poprzednika szkody, odbudowując autorytet królewski. Zmarł jednak przedwcześnie w 1386 r., w wieku zaledwie 23 lat. Rządy po nim objął jego syn, Beniamin. Był jednak niemowlęciem - miał zaledwie 5 miesięcy. W efekcie rządy jego regenta były bardzo słabe - co naturalnie wykorzystał Saba. Podburzył lud przeciwko królowi, który, jak twierdził, "koronę królewską nosił w pasie" i wywołał powstanie. Sytuacja była beznadziejna i w imieniu Benjamina jego regent przekazał koronę Sabie, który po raz drugi zasiadł na tronie. Drugie panowania Tym razem Saba był o wiele ostrożniejszy w swoich poczynaniach. Nadal łamał koptyjskie prawo, jednak robił to z o wiele mniejszym rozgłosem i wyciszał każdą sprawę. Prowadził politykę króla Ablariona, którą zarzucono z powodu walk wewnętrznych. Egipt ponownie rozwijał się gospodarczo, bogacił się i rozwijał. Dzięki tym posunięciom udało mu się zapewnić względny spokój i porządek wewnętrzny. W państwie istniała tylko jedna nieprzychylna królowi Sabie grupa - poplecznicy obalonego niegdyś Beniamina. Dorósł o już i coraz głośniej zaczął domagać się tronu dla siebie, prawowitego spadkobiercy Ablariona, Jareda i Qadira. Zdołał zgromadzić wokół siebie sporą grupę zwolenników, która w 1405 r. wypowiedziała Sabie posłuszeństwo. Po raz pierwszy od 19 lat Egipt rozdarła wojna domowa. Trwała ona krótko i w jej wyniku król Saba został obalony, a Beniamin po raz drugi wstąpił na tron. Beniamin przez pierwsze dwa lata umacniał swoją władzę nad krajem, okazując swoją lepsza twarz - kraj w spokoju odbudowywał się ze zniszczeń. W roku 1407 król rozpoczął jednak swoją krwawą kaźń - likwidował każdego, kto stanął na jego drodze, czyli każdego swojego przeciwnika politycznego. Jego pierwszym celem był obalony Saba, zamordowany we wrześniu 1407 r. Następnie jego ofiarą padł spiskujący przeciwko niemu mnich, brat Zachariasz (o zgrozo!) Bezbożnik, spiskujący przeciw królowi, zabity w 1412 r. W 1413 r. ofiarą okrutnych królewskich rządów padł książę Krety, Firuz z możnego rodu Miladidów. Miesiąc później zabił swojego dworzanina oraz - przede wszystkim - swojego brata stryjecznego, Ibrahima. W 1419 r. jego ofiarą padł również Agathon, nowy książę Krety. Z powodu tych wszystkich zbrodni, a także porywczego charakteru, poddani nadali nu przydomek "Bezlitosny". To ostatnie przestępstwo ostatecznie przechyliło szalę goryczy. Przeciwko rządom okrutnego króla wybuchł bunt, który zmusił go do ustąpienia z tronu, na jego miejsce osadzając Lota, syna obalonego po raz wtóry i zamordowanego Saby. Ostatni władcy Król Lot rozpoczął rządy od wzmocnienia mocno podkopanego zaufania do korony i jej ludzi. Po za tym niestety nie wiemy zbyt wiele o jego poczynaniach i to pomimo aż siedemnastu lat panowania. Prawdopodobnie pod władzą Adnanidy kraj znów rozwijał się tak gospodarczo, jak i kulturalnie, np. z tego okresu pochodzi najstarsze dzieło literackie w języku koptyjskim. Prawdopodobnie tuż przed jego śmiercią wojnę wypowiedział mu kalif Murad II, który po zniszczeniu raz z Timurydami Ilchanatu wzmocnił swoje państwo i przystąpił do odbudowy wpływów Kalifatu pod rządami Abbasydów. Ostatnim "królem" Egiptu była córka Lota, Sara. Przez kilka miesięcy bohatersko dowodziła obroną oblężonego Kairu, lecz niestety poniosła klęskę wobec przytłaczających sił wroga. W wyniku pertraktacji pokojowych, które prowadziła osobiście z kalifem, uznała się za pokonaną i oddawała się pod panowanie Kalifatu razem z całym Egiptem, lecz udało jej się zapewnić szczególne, korzystne dla egipskich chrześcijan warunki bytowe. W ten sposób w 1436 r. II Królestwo Egiptu ostatecznie upadło. Dziedzictwo Zarówno Pierwsze, jak i Drugie Królestwo Egiptu zostało podbite przez muzułmański Kalifat. Pozostało po nim jednak wiele śladów, jak chociażby ten, że dzięki koptyjskim królom chrześcijaństwo nawet dziś stanowi najważniejszą - obok islamu - religię w tym regionie, a Koptowie wciąż dysponowali poważnym wpływem na losy Egiptu, a po przyłączeniu państwa do Kalifatu - również całego Imperium Arabskiego. Po za tym Królestwo pozostawiło po sobie bogatą koptyjską kulturę, która ułatwia temu ludowi przetrwanie w muzułmańskim świecie.Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Państwa Afryki Kategoria:Państwa Azji Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Królestwa